


正文未动，番外先行之锦荣

by Nymph85



Series: 243睡前故事 [1]
Category: 243 - Fandom, 睡前小故事, 锦荣&仲元
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymph85/pseuds/Nymph85
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 243睡前故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598593





	正文未动，番外先行之锦荣

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/gifts).



243睡前小故事（锦荣篇）  
相比在天释的秘殿，锦荣更喜欢这座在湖边的小屋。仲元也是。  
  
或许是因为这小屋是仲元送给锦荣的十七岁生贺，或许是因为在天释就要想着天下苍生，在这里只有彼此，又或许是因为这里空旷无人......  
  
仲元给锦荣斟了一杯酒，举起自己的杯子，卸了戏妆的脸在摇曳的烛光下愈显清秀，蔷薇色的唇角勾起：“金壶玉液仔细斟，饮一杯能增福命，饮一杯能延寿龄。”锦荣亦举杯，满心欢喜。从小颠沛流离，与仲元哥哥一起在底层摸爬滚打，一个做佣兵，一个是戏子，从小受尽了了多少白眼与委屈，竟还有这样岁月静好的日子。杯中的酒只是度数很浅的果酒，锦荣却装作不胜酒力地倚在了仲元身上，心里恨不得自己是仲元唱的戏文里的那种女流氓，女土匪，抢了仲元这个白白净净的戏子回去做压寨夫人。仲元伸手揽住锦荣，在她耳边低声道：“荣儿，你十八了。”  
  
锦荣疑惑地抬头，触及仲元过于火热的目光：“成年了。”  
  
成年了！这轻轻地一句话缺仿若炸雷一般，把女土匪炸了个七荤八素。仲元与锦荣自小便是青梅竹马，相互扶持，感情深厚，仲元比锦荣大了六岁，正是血气方刚的时候，自然有情难自禁的时候，只是每每总在最要紧的时候停住，紧紧地压在锦荣身上喘息。锦荣这时候便会红着一张脸对仲元道：“仲元哥，叫我嫁给你吧。”仲元总会贴在锦荣耳边说：“好，等你成年。”  
  
现在她十八了，成年了。  
  
“是，我成年了。”锦荣反手也抱住仲元，也贴在他的耳边：“仲元哥，叫我嫁给你吧。”  
  
仲元的吻比以往任何一次都要更加强势，以往总是克制着，亲吻地时候总是一遍又一遍地告诫自己：“不要做那畜牲做的事。”但这次不一样，这次他的荣儿成年了，本来想要等到成亲，可是他真的忍不了了。  
  
仲元第一次在接吻时睁开眼睛，痴痴地望着锦荣通红的小脸，捧着锦荣的脸的手慢慢滑下。和仲元在一起的时候，锦荣从来不会穿战甲或是战衣，因此衣服一下子就被仲元解开了。锦荣看了看自己衣衫不整的样子，红着脸将手伸到仲元地衣服上一颗一颗的开始解扣子。仲元含着笑看着锦荣解了两颗，终于忍不住握住锦荣的手：“荣儿，我忍不了了。”自己将衣服一扯，扣子全部崩掉，再随手一扔，下一个瞬间，裤子也不见了。仲元颤抖着解开锦荣的亵衣，轻轻地覆上那两团玉兔，锦荣嘤咛一声，条件反射的躲了躲。仲元道：“乖，叫我碰碰。”锦荣羞得闭上了眼睛。胸口的双手只是轻轻地抚摸，一点也不讨厌，甚至，让锦荣有一丝快感。  
  
仲元匀出一只手解开了锦荣的裙子，“荣儿，可以吗？”  
  
锦荣心想，可以可以你磨蹭什么呢，难道是等我叫你“碰碰”吗？（哈哈哈哈哈纯属lb的恶趣味）于是女土匪开口戏谑道：“仲元哥，我这时候说不可以你停的下来吗？”  
  
仲元白净的脸原本只是隐隐的红晕，现下听了这话却是红透了，比上台唱戏抹的那胭脂还要红。他当然停不下来。  
  
锦荣感受到仲元的大手从胸前摸到大腿，摸到哪里，哪里就像着了火一般。仲元地手停在了腿弯处，稍一用力便将锦荣的腿盘到了自己的腰上。锦荣感到一团火热的物事紧紧地贴住了自己的下体，不禁用手抓紧了仲元的肩膀。仲元也是第一次，仅有的一点知识也不过是不小心瞥见了朋友私藏的春宫图，只知道自己进不去，哪里知道该怎么做，只好一边小心翼翼地往里挤，一边搂住锦荣好言安慰：“荣儿乖，放松。”想了想又补了一句：“疼就叫出来，我轻轻的。”  
  
锦荣攀着仲元地肩，慢慢地放松下来，却忽然感受到了异物侵入的感觉。“疼！”锦荣忍不住叫了出声，一下子甚至眼泪都快出来了。仲元被吓住了，强迫自己停下，这么一会儿已是满头大汗，他实在忍得辛苦，却下意识的顾及锦荣的感受。  
  
锦荣眼下疼得仿佛撕裂，仲元却也不好受，一方面下面已是硬的不行，一方面进去的那一节被锦荣死死含住，又痛又爽逼得他只想全部进去。  
锦荣看到仲元忍得十分辛苦，又因为顾及她不敢继续，心里一软，轻声道：“仲元哥，我不疼了。”  
  
仲元听到这一句仿佛久旱淋甘露，紧紧搂住锦荣，一鼓作气全部进去了。  
  
锦荣死死地咬住嘴唇不想叫出声来，她不想让疼她宠她的仲元哥哥难受。仲元看到她咬唇，便知道她必定还是痛，只是忍着，心里一边骂自己畜牲，一边对锦荣更加怜惜。他俯下身，再次吻住锦荣，不同于刚刚的强势霸道，这次他极尽温柔地舔过锦荣的小舌，牙齿，一手抱着锦荣的腰，一手在锦荣身上游弋，想要减轻她的痛苦。  
  
锦荣的注意力被那只在她身上胡作非为的手吸引过去，仲元一直在仔细观察锦荣的表情，只见她神情微松，这才轻轻地动了起来，却也不敢由着强烈的欲望狠狠顶弄，直到听到锦荣一声嘤咛，面色变得潮红，他知道最初的疼痛逐渐减缓，锦荣开始觉出滋味来，于是逐渐加大了抽送的幅度。女土匪软成了一摊春水，只娇娇地搂着她的仲元哥哥的脖子承欢，无论是泫然欲泣的双眸，被吻的微肿的嘴唇，还是被顶弄的泛粉的身子，无一不是被疼爱的模样。  
  
张仲元右手扶在锦荣的左腿膝盖处，将其折成M型，左手在锦荣的臀瓣流连忘返，一边进进出出一边忍不住道：“荣儿连小屁股都这么挺翘。”锦荣此时哪里还有一点平常天释教最强近攻的模样，闻言又羞又恼，忍不住用手掐了一下仲元的肩膀。但锦荣如今那还有一点力气，这点力道在张仲元看来不过是挠痒痒，于是继续开口调笑：“荣儿，叫我。”  
  
“仲元哥哥......”  
  
“错了。”张仲元恶趣味的停了一下，然后狠狠顶进去到了一个前所未有的深度，“再想想，该叫什么了，娘子？”  
  
张仲元平常为了唱戏日日都是要吊嗓子的，作为台柱子他的声音一来清冽干脆，二来就是学什么像什么，无论是女娇娥还是绿林好汉都是张口就来。但在台上他从来都是用的角色的声音，很少有人听过他自己本身的声音——性感的男中音，浑厚但不粗犷。  
  
于是这一句贴在耳边的“娘子”直接将锦荣砸了个七荤八素，身体变得奇怪起来——“啊......仲元哥哥，别......不对，不对......我受不住了......”竟是直接泄了出来。  
  
张仲元也没想到锦荣的反应会这么大，他那里被锦荣绞得死紧，拔都拔不出来，只能乖乖的在里面享受锦荣一紧一紧的乐趣，于是愈发起了都弄自己“娘子”的兴儿，手指捻起胸前的茱萸，轻轻磋磨，“乖，自己想想，该叫什么呀。”  
  
“......”锦荣被突如其来的高潮弄得脑子一片空白，被胸前胡作非为的手唤回了意识，只觉得在多重刺激之下脑子里理智的弦全断了，羞涩地开口道，“相公~”  
  
张仲元本就忍得辛苦，听了这一下根本忍不住，锦荣只感到一阵一阵热浪冲进了里面，有一种被被填满的的奇异满足感。张仲元伏在锦荣身上微微喘气，肉体与肉体无缝贴合，甚至小小仲元贪恋内里的温暖即使已是将子孙根给了出去也不肯出来。锦荣也是刚刚潮吹，正是敏感的时候，于是受不了的推一推张仲元：“哥，你好重啊。”张仲元稍稍用手撑了撑，不再将全身的力量都压在锦荣身上，口中却仍然不吃亏：“叫相公，不然我不下去了。”  
  
“......相公”锦荣低低道。于仲元哥哥成亲，亲密，本就是她想了很久的事，可如今真的做了，她反倒害羞了。  
  
张仲元轻笑，终于肯从锦荣身上下来，带动小小仲元拔出，发出“啵”的一声。没了小小仲元堵着，混合着两人东西的爱液一下子就流出来了，锦荣一下子羞红了脸，觉得不太舒服，便想要起来清洗一下，可她一动才发现自己已是没有一点力气，尝试坐起来的动作更是失败，忍不住发出一声呻吟。张仲元立即就明白了，在锦荣的额头上亲一口，道：“等一下我抱你去。”心里却已是在盘算浴缸似乎也挺宽敞的......张仲元低头看看自家娘子，微微一笑。毕竟，夜还很长。  
  
一辈子，也很长。


End file.
